


Birth of the Future

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: the_fic_trader, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always knew it would come to this in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Leia Organa Solo, implied Leia/Han  
> Date Written: 29 & 31 January 2010  
> Word Count: 628  
> Written for: [](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_fic_trader**](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/) 's [Gen in January ficathon](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/336.html)  
> Prompt: Princess Leia, birth  
> Summary: She always knew it would come to this in the end.  
> Spoilers: Consider episodes 4-6 fair game, tho' this takes place after them.  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
> Disclaimer: The _Star Wars_ franchise, the characters and situations depicted are the property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm, Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with George Lucas, Lucasfilm, Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation, or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: Y'know, I'm really not sure what I was thinking when I signed up for this particular prompt. The last time I wrote anything for this character was about 20 years ago. Two short prose or poetry pieces [maybe one of each, I don't remember anymore] that were published in a 'zine. I no longer have any information on those older pieces, nor do I retain copies of them. I'm not terribly upset by this, oddly enough.
> 
> I had a really hard time writing this, harder than I'd expected. I very nearly gave up. But I'm a stubborn bitch and refused to let a simple story with a 500 word minimum bring me to my knees. And so I persevered and got this out. I'll probably never revisit this character/fandom again…
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, for always coming through in the end…
> 
> Beta: [](http://cuspofqueens.livejournal.com/profile)[**cuspofqueens**](http://cuspofqueens.livejournal.com/)

  


She always knew it would come to this in the end. From childhood, her destiny would be to bear future royalty to continue the noble Organa line. Whether she liked it or not. She was a Princess of Alderaan and had duties to her people and her family.

As a child, the thought of marrying some man and bearing his children alternately intrigued and disgusted her. She hoped there would be love between her and her future husband, but knew that it wasn't always a guarantee. Her own parents were proof enough that love didn't always conquer all. And yet, fantasies of the handsome, mysterious prince coming in to kidnap her away to his home pervaded her childish mind.

As childhood gave way to the tumultuous teenage years, and her interest and participation in the rebellion grew, Leia's thoughts moved from the mythic and mysterious handsome prince to the more idealistic need to protect and provide for her people in the face of the Empire's tyranny. By the time she'd reached the age of adulthood, her involvement in the Imperial Senate and the newly formed Rebel Alliance was far more important than any thoughts of being a royal broodmare.

Vader's destruction of Alderaan, and the deaths of her parents, further banished any thoughts of marriage and babies from Leia's mind. The Rebel Alliance and her need to avenge the deaths of her family and planet became as intrinsic as breathing for Leia.

It wasn't until after the destruction of the second Death Star and the key members of the Sith lords that Leia realized she was unsure of her path. The loss of her parents was further exacerbated by the knowledge that they weren't related to her at all. How was she supposed to react to finding out that Vader was her father, and Luke her brother? She'd taken it in stride when there was a rebellion to win, but afterward? Setting up a new governmental alliance while doing her Jedi training took up much of her time.

So did her burgeoning relationship with Han Solo. And with it came a flood of childhood memories about her mysterious, handsome prince, of which Han Solo was neither. But still, love was planted and blossomed into a relationship that she'd never once dreamed of as a little girl. And yet, it really did embody everything she'd ever wanted in a relationship.

The Jedi training brought about a new awareness of herself and her surroundings, which meant she knew about the pregnancy practically from the moment of conception. Luke apparently had recognized the change in her almost instantly, but it took time for Han to come to grips with the fact that he was going to be a father. She waited a while before telling him it would be twins.

Her one regret throughout her pregnancy was that neither the mother who bore her nor the mother who raised her would be there for her, telling her stories of ancestors' births. Luke and Han did what they could, but it wasn't the same. She'd nearly killed Luke when he mentioned using Jedi meditation exercises to make the labor pains easier. If she'd been able to, she'd have transferred the pains to him.

But she didn't, and she survived the pregnancy and delivery of healthy twins: a daughter and a son, in that order, just like she and Luke had been born. How she knew their birth order was a mystery she might never unravel, but it didn't matter. Her children were safe. Her family heritage -- both of them -- were secured and continued in these darling children in her arms.

The Alliance was but a newborn, just as her children were, and they'd grow together into something strong and well-supported.


End file.
